


Finding Diamonds

by alafaye



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1578899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While civilian life was difficult to become accustomed to, Steve easily finds himself at home with Tony. (Napolean-era AU.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Diamonds

**Author's Note:**

> First, thanks to alexicyn for being the first reader on this.
> 
> And--I've no actual historical research to back this up. It takes place during the Napoleanic wars, which was also during the time of Jane Austin. Having said that, the only research of that period I've done isn't actual research--it's only me reading Austin works and regency romances. (Shoot me, okay?) I love the time period and my sister made a comment that made me think of Steve having served during the Napoleanic wars and it spiralled from there. Okay? Okay. This is also written for round 2 of . My card is [here](http://alafaye.dreamwidth.org/168471.html); this covers the prompt 'attraction'.

Steve stiffened in his seat as Evergreen Meadow--Lord Williams estate--came into view. Further up the drive, the manor was lit up and people were continuously leaving their carriages, all of them dressed in bright colors. 

It didn't feel quite real--the thunder and darkness and sometime lightning of the front briefly overlaid his eyes--and yet, in the same moment, felt quite the same.

Bucky was smirking at Steve. "No different than a battle field, this. Just a different enemy."

"Who can shoot us down and we can't defend ourselves?" Steve argued.

Bucky frowned. "If you could just let go of that stupid idea, you'd find that these are, by and large, good people."

Steve shook his head. "I'll grant you a few are good, but overall? They know where we come from, they know we don't belong. We're not from their circle and they'd be glad to see the back of us, in a gutter, begging for scraps."

Buck looked away with a dark look and Steve sighed, but refused to take back his words. They had been living in the orphanage since they had been ten, loosing their parents to disease and the workhouses, and when they had been there, the wealthy ton had come in to see what their investment was doing. Oh, it hadn't happened often, but Steve could still remember the amused looks on their faces when they saw the orphans learning to read and write, the girls learning embroidery and painting. Most of the orphans ended up in the workhouses, in the same places their parents died in; they didn't need to read and write and could barely afford to put food on the table, much less spend a penny or two on hobbies they had no time for.

There were a few good patrons, yes. Bucky and Steve had both impressed one, Lord Erskine, a bachelor with no heirs and a retired military general. He'd taken them in and gave them both the means to support a good military career, enough that Steve became a captain and Bucky a sergeant. He'd been a good man and Steve mourned his loss keenly.

"Show time," Bucky challenge Steve as their carriage pulled up to the doors.

Steve took a deep breath and squared his shoulders. As they walked up the steps, Bucky clapped Steve on the shoulder. "Cheer up--they're throwing this ball for us."

Steve raised his eyebrow. "To put on a pedestal as champions of their country so they could continue to be lords and ladies instead of being sent to the same conditions as their underlings?"

"God, cheer up will you?" Bucky asked.

Steve sighed and handed his card to the footman by the entrance. Bucky followed and they joined the queue waiting to enter the ballroom. Some ways down the hall, smoke billowed out from a room and the sound of male voices trailed out. Cards leveled the playing field in a ball such as this and with as many officers as were here, Steve at least looked forward to the comfort of that familiar retreat.

Bucky was watching the ladies. Steve half smiled. "These aren't your usual girls, you know. They're sheltered and don't know a man they way your women are used to."

"My women?" Bucky asked. 

Steve nodded. "Yes, your women."

Bucky smirked and shrugged. "I like a woman who knows how to show a man a good time in bed. Nothing wrong with that."

Ahead of them, an older couple stiffened and Steve chuckled. "I'd keep quiet about that sort of thing, you know. Especially if you're still hoping to catch some wealthy heiress in marriage."

Bucky thought about that. "Or maybe I'll just find myself a wealthy widow who needs a husband to warm her sheets."

His tone was thoughtful and excited and Steve hoped that whoever Bucky set his sights on knew what she was getting into. The older couple entered the ballroom and the footman waited a beat before announcing Steve and Bucky.

"Once more," Bucky whispered dramatically.

Steve bit his lip and refrained from elbowing Bucky in the arm as he would have done if they'd been alone. He would have, back on the field if they had been called into Colonel Philips tent for reprimanding. But they were entering a different world, one that judged everything on appearance. 

Once more.

~~~

"Captain Rogers," Colonel Philips greeted with a firm handshake. As ever, he didn't look happy to see Steve, but there was a warmth in his voice that hadn't been there at the beginning of the war. A warmth that many didn't get even if they had known and served with the Colonel for years.

"Colonel," Steve returned. "It's good to see you, sir."

Colonel Philips raised an unamused eyebrow and instead steered Steve toward a group of people who included a woman with soft red hair and--

"Captain, I think you remember Lord Stark."

Lord Stark--Tony--turned with a smirk. "Captain Rogers."

_Brittany  
Two Years Ago  
April_

_"Gentlemen, I'd like you to meet Lord Stark," Colonel Philips introduced, waving his hand. His attention was on the map in front of him._

_Lord Stark--a dark haired, slim man--nodded. "Hello."_

_"He's been behind enemy lines, at a munitions factory," the Colonel continued. "I want you to take your team and Lord Stark back there and get the Hellion that was stolen."_

_Steve looked at Bucky out of the corner of his eye who raised his eyebrows and tilted his head. Lord Stark looked as if he hadn't worked a day in his life and held himself--dressed finely--as lanky as any dandy that Steve had met. "Sir, if I may--"_

_"You may not," the Colonel interrupted. "I gave you an order, now get."_

_Steve nodded and beckoned Lord Stark to follow him out of the tent. It was raining buckets and where they stepped, they were ankle deep in mud. Steve led them to his and Bucky's tent. He set his hat by the stove set up in the corner. "Lord Stark, could you maybe enlighten us as to why you are going on this mission?"_

_"I've been there," Lord Stark explained. "I was kidnapped a handful of months ago to make weapons for Napoleon's army."_

_Steve frowned and Bucky crossed his arms. "Kidnapped? To make weapons?"_

_Lord Stark smirked. "That gun by your hip? My design."_

_"You're that Stark?" Bucky asked incredulously._

_Lord Stark held out his hands. "That's me."_

_Steve had worked briefly with the previous Lord Stark two years ago, before he had been killed by the enemy. Steve had been assigned to protect Howard while he oversaw the first use of his new gun, a double barreled canon. Whether the bullet that had killed Howard had been intentional or accidental was still unknown, but an order had been put out to kill on sight the man who had killed Howard Stark. It was more for morality than anything else as no one was sure who had killed Howard._

_His loss had interrupted the supply of weapons to the front, but his son had been sending along shipments of new weapons, the legacy continuing._

_Until last May when the new Lord Stark had been kidnapped on his way to watch field tests of his newest weapon, the Hellion. It was an improvement on his father's double barreled gun, capable of repeat firing and one that the higher officers were hopeful would end the war. Weeks followed as a hunt tried to find Lord Stark, but the lord walked back on his own behind friendly lines, worse for wear but safe._

_Even since then, the weapons from Lord Stark had diminished to a trickle, giving them only what they needed and never more. Rumors went around that something had happened to cause Lord Stark to loose his sanity and other rumors said that Lord Stark was selling his enemies instead to Napoleon's army._

_Steve refused to believe either; he had saved Bucky from an experimental camp at the beginning of the war and what he saw at the camp was enough for him to believe that Lord Stark had seen the same._

_Just enough weapons were more than adequate for the British to win. Especially if those weapons were made by a Stark. Overkill would result in more losses and drag on the war as the higher officers put to use more weapons than they had trained men to use them. The less that were used, the more deadly they were, and the greater chance that the war would end._

_"We'll get you kitted out with an uniform," Steve told Stark, ignoring Bucky's stink eye. "We leave at midnight to cross the fields."_

_Lord Stark bowed his head and left the tent. Bucky waited until Lord Stark had been gone some five minutes. "I thought you hated Starks."_

_"I hate their arrogance," Steve corrected. "Think the world owes them something because they're brilliant and can give us what we need to win. But they are good men. At least Howard was."_

_Bucky shook his head. "And you said that the Hellion was long gone and we were better off letting it rust in enemy hands."_

_Steve shrugged. "Orders are orders. You heard Colonel Philips. We're going to get it back."_

_A thoughtful silence fell. "You don't think the orders came from the offices, do you?" Bucky said quietly._

_Steve smiled. "I think the orders came from an office, but not a military one. Lord Stark wants the weapon back for some reason and bent someone's ear to get an order pushed through."_

_Bucky looked over his shoulder at the field beyond the open tent flap. "Why would he do that?"_

_Steve wisely kept his comments to himself. "Get some sleep. We've only got six hours until midnight."_

_~~~_

_Steve opened another door in the factory and frowned as he found it was also empty. "This is..."_

_"Yeah," Lord Stark muttered behind him. He pushed past Steve to start looking through the papers on the desk. "There was no one here. No one. There should have been some soldiers standing guard--where are they? Where are the scientists working on all of this?"_

_Steve shook his head and gestured with his head. "We're getting out now. It smells like a trap."_

_Lord Stark folded some papers into his coat and took out the small gun from his hip. "After you."_

_Steve closed the door behind him and lead the way back to the main floor. Bullets sounded and he shared a look with Lord Stark. Picking up their pace, the rounded the final corner to see a firestorm happening by the production lines. Steve winced as he watched some of the bullets graze the glass containers of chemicals. He wordlessly handed his rifle to Lord Stark and swung the Sniper over his shoulder._

_"Didn't know you were a marksman," Lord Stark muttered._

_"Not," Steve told him. He braced the butt against his shoulder and breathed out as he found his first target. In and out again and one went down. He took out a second before three of the remaining eight soldiers turned to walk up to the floor where Steve stood. He put the Sniper back on his back and took his rifle back. "Now we run."_

_Lord Stark groaned and ran with Steve as they walked around to the platform to the front of the building. "This is your grand plan? There were only eight of them there against your men."_

_"Their aim was hitting the chemicals," Steve explained. "Less of them means less chance of those chemicals going up."_

_Lord Stark was sullenly quiet in response and Steve smirked. He turned and, still running toward the front, shot off toward the three soldiers following them. Lord Stark swore. "Dead ahead, Captain."_

_Steve looked over his shoulder; the platform they were on ended in a window. He turned again and grabbed a sheet of metal from a storage pile. "I need you to trust me."_

_Lord Stark paused in his running and eyed the metal sheet. "Trust you?"_

_Steve nodded and wrapped an arm around Lord Stark's waist. "Trust me." He kicked another piece of metal toward the window which shattered the glass. Steve followed, raising the metal in front of them and, still with his arm around Lord Stark's waist, jumped out of the window._

_Lord Stark yelled and bullets chased them. Steve rolled them and they landed, safe and with only a few bruises._

_"You are insane," Lord Stark gulped out between breaths. He was leaning on his knees and smirking at Steve._

_Steve grinned and raised his gun to shoot the soldiers who were still aiming for them. "And that is why I was assigned my own unit away from the front lines."_

_Lord Stark chuckled. "My admiration."_

_Steve felt his smile start to slip as something he recognized and greatly feared stirred in his stomach, seeing the freedom and joy on Lord Stark's face. No, not here and not with a lord._

_Shouting drew his attention away and he cleared his throat. "And that would be my men, warning us that the factory is about to go up."_

_"Too bad about the Hellion," Lord Stark grumbled._

_"A fine weapon to be sure," Steve agreed, "but better to loose it than for our fellows to face the other weapons on the field."_

_Lord Stark's lips thinned, but he seemed to think the same. Steve frowned. "If they can make these, why did they kidnap you?"_

_Lord Stark shook his head. "For another day, Captain. Or perhaps tonight, if you don't mind paying for my tab at the bar?"_

_~~~_

_Steve and his men had a table always reserved for them at La Belle Auroa after a mission. It was in a dark corner, away from the general public. A quiet place for them after their missions and the owner always made sure that there were women available for the men to enjoy. No one asked why and those who did know, said nothing. Lord Stark looked curious, but kept his questions to himself. He ordered a bottle for himself while the others passed around a few together._

_Steve stuck to his water, liking to keep a clear head so he watch over his men, but later, when his men had gone to their rest or with a woman, he accepted a small shot from Lord Stark._

_"Why were you kidnapped?" Steve asked as the bar cleared out for the night. A few others remained, but they were far away or deep enough in their cups that they were paying no attention to anyone._

_Lord Stark sighed. "My father's business partner was Obidiah Stane. When my father passed away, I was still...well, my father worried that I would squander the family fortune in bars and women." He made a face. "To a point, I suppose he was right. I liked gambling a bit and one does meet some brilliant minds in bars and well, I'm sure you understand the allure of a well educated woman."_

_Steve raised an eyebrow. Lord Stark cleared his throat. "To protect the family money, my father wrote his will so that Stane would be my guardian until I had grown up and become well behaved. Part of the guardianship included control of the family money."_

_Steve frowned. "Your guardian--"_

_"Sold me out, yes," Lord Stark finished. "He was an enemy of the crown and I discovered that he was sending weapons and money and other supplies oversees to Napoleon's men. I didn't have proof and I came over here, having gotten information that Stane had men waiting to take the Hellion when it was in transit. Stane thought that he could kill two birds with one stone if he had them kill me while taking the Hellion."_

_"But they didn't," Steve argued._

_"They can make their own weapons," Lord Stark said. "Of course they can. But it would be easier and faster if they had me. Luckily, while I was being held prisoner, I not only was saved by a spy for us, but I found the proof I needed against Stane."_

_Steve remembered hearing something about the hanging. "I'm sorry."_

_Lord Stark shrugged. "It's no matter, Captain. I got myself out and Stane was hung for his crimes."_

_Elsie, the bar maid, came over. "Sorry, boys. Closing time."_

_Steve nodded and paid the tab. Outside, it was misting. Lord Stark lit a cigar and offered it. Steve shook his head and watched, his body stirring at the picture Lord Stark made, shaded by the moonlight and elegantly smoking._

_"Thank you, for coming with us tonight," Steve said quietly. "I can't imagine how difficult--"_

_"I had to," Lord Stark muttered. "When I discovered the acts Stane had committed in the name of my family's business, I had no other path to take but clean up. This was only part of that."_

_Steve nodded and looked away. They were silent for some minutes, standing on the street. Far off, the sounds of gun fire could be heard. It never seemed to end. Steve would sometimes hear it in his sleep and he wasn't ever sure if it was because it was happening or if he carried the sounds into his dreams. He didn't like either, but loathed the second with greater passion. Sleep was meant to be restful and the idea that the battlefield would be carried over meant no hope for escape or true rest._

_He blinked when he felt a tug on his sleeve. Lord Stark tilted his head down the street and Steve followed, curious and willing to let someone else lead him. They walked past the houses and businesses and hotels until they were at the edge of the village, where the British Army was encamped. Somewhere, Bucky was likely in their shared tent with a woman and Steve would only have to hope that he could enter to find his own rest._

_But he let Lord Stark show him the way to another place, an empty tent near the offices. He lit no light, but moonlight weakly filtered in. Lord Stark put out his cigar and began unbuttoning his coat. "Stay?"_

_Steve swallowed hard. Stay? Could he? Knowing that he wanted..._

_"Please," Lord Stark whispered, stepping close and tilting his head up. He was warm, so very warm, and he was slowly sliding his hands over Steve's coat._

_Steve's breath sounded harsh. "I--sir--"_

_"Tony," Lord Stark growled. "Call me Tony."_

_"Tony," Steve whispered, unable to stop the name from falling from his lips. "We--I have my own tent."_

_"Why bother when I have one here?" Lord St--Tony argued. "And I can guarantee it'll be...warm."_

_This was wrong. Very wrong. But the alcohol was making his head a merry mess and Tony's body was inviting, more than any woman's had ever been to Steve, and he obviously wanted this. Wanted Steve._

_The first kiss was like sunshine in the morning, bright and strong and uplifting._

_Steve never wanted it to end._

"I had wondered if you had ever left those muddy fields," Tony continued, bringing Steve back from the past. "I thought you might still be there, defending us from the invading forces." His hand was warm and reluctant to leave Steve's.

Steve let out a shuddering breath and mustered a smile. "I was dragged back, to be honest, my lord."

Tony chuckled and let go of Steve's hand to introduce the woman standing next to him. "This is Lady Virginia Pepper Hogan."

She was wearing a ring and standing next to Tony, it was clear that much had happened since that singular night on the field. Of course it had. Tony was a lord and had a family legacy that many wanted to see carried on. Odd that she didn't carry Tony's name or title, but Steve was ignorant of how the ton handled inheritances and the like.

"A pleasure, my lady," he greeted, bowing his head.

She smiled at him. "Lord Stark has told me much about you and I am eager to find out if he was telling the truth."

Steve blushed and looked at Tony. "Have you been telling tales, my lord?"

Tony shrugged and sipped his drink. "I just might be."

Lady Hogan rolled her eyes. "You must join us for tea tomorrow so we may talk more in private."

Steve frowned and looked at Tony. Tony was looking away guiltily and Steve began to wonder. "I believe I have nothing on tomorrow."

Lady Hogan beamed. "Excellent. Tea tomorrow. Now, if you'll excuse us, I need for Lord Stark to speak with Lord Beltram about the missing delivery of iron from last month."

Steve watched them go, something heavy settling in his stomach. 

"That Stark?" Bucky asked as he joined Steve.

Steve nodded. "Yes. He got married."

Bucky blinked and sipped his drink. "I thought--"

Steve frowned and looked at Bucky. "Thought what?"

Bucky only shook his head and they were joined by Lady Romanoff. She had been part of their team on the field, but once the war had been won, she had been taken in by a friend of Colonel Philips and Barton and through some kind of fast moving paperwork, made a lady of England. The new station did not seem to sit well with her.

"I need a favor," she told them.

Bucky swallowed the rest of his drink and set it on a side table. He offered his arm. "I assume it has to do with the gaggle of men in the far corner."

"Taking bets?" she hissed. She gladly took Bucky's arm. "I might just announce our engagement tonight to get them to stop."

Steve raised his eyebrows. "Bets?"

She smiled tightly. "Yes. They are trying to decide which of them is brave enough to marry a Russian witch who has quite the dowry attached to her."

She had gained a reputation on the field for being so good that it was rumored she had made a pact with the devil. Steve wondered at a society so willing to overlook something like that simply for the fortune she had gained upon being befriended by Lord Fury.

"Barton has skipped out?" Bucky asked.

"Ill," she corrected. "Otherwise I'd not be in this position. They assumed that as he was not escorting me tonight, I was fair game." She scoffed. "Do not leave me for one minute, are we clear?"

Bucky nodded and they left to begin circling the floor for the next dance. Steve fetched his own drink and tried not to stare at Lord Stark and his wife.

~~~

"Captain Rogers," the footman announced.

Lady Hogan looked up from the papers in front of her and smiled. She set the papers aside as she stood and crossed the room to greet Steve with a handshake. "I'm so glad you came."

Steve smiled despite his nerves. "I could not refuse an invitation given by my friend's wife."

She frowned, looking confused, before her face cleared. "Ah. Perhaps--well, let us have this clear now to avoid confusion and embarrassment in the future? I am not married to Lord Stark."

Steve blushed. "I apologize. I...I shouldn't have assumed."

She laughed, a pleasant sound. "I've not had anyone think that in some time, but it is no bother, I assure you. In my early days of living here and working with Lord Stark, a lot of people assumed that he and I were engaged. There was quite the scandle when it was discovered that I had married his driver instead and we both were going to continue living here."

"I could no more have you elsewhere than I would have working for a rival company," Tony interrupted them as he walked in. He smirked at Steve. "So, you assumed as everyone did that I could ever hope to convince this wonderful woman to be mine?"

Steve closed his eyes in mortification and Mrs. Hogan laughed again. "Leave him alone, Anthony. He's embarrassed enough."

"Quite right," Tony agreed. He rested his hand on Steve's shoulder. "I didn't say it last night, but I am glad to see you back in England and whole."

Steve tried to fight the blush that again spread across his cheeks, staring into Tony's eyes. "And I am glad to see you again."

Mrs. Hogan cleared her throat. "Boys, the servants."

Steve blinked and stepped away from Tony even as he eyed Mrs. Hogan. She looked unconcerned, but her words had implied that she knew that Tony and Steve had--but...

"You've confused him this time!" Tony laughed and took a seat next to her on the chaise.

A servant brought in a tray with tea and light food. Mrs. Hogan thanked her and sent her on her way. As she was pouring the tea, she explained her comment. "I apologize, Captain. I've known Anthony since we were children and I've therefore known for many years that Anthony has certain inclinations that are not all together appropriate. That it has no effect upon his life means I have taken no issue with it. Knowing the tales about you, I'll also not judge you as harshly as the world would."

Steve swallowed hard and accepted the cup of tea. He sat by them, confused. "You don't...that is, ma'am, you don't think it means that we are...or should be..."

She smiled. "Until such time that I have proof that your inclinations are causing you to loose your mind, I think nothing."

Tony's face was loving as he watched her. "She has been a godsend, Pepper has. I, too, thought that I was destined to be locked up until she pointed out to me that I was not acting criminally in any other way."

She sipped her tea. "After his kidnapping, I noted a marked decrease in his attendance in gambling hells and with the women who are there to provide entertainment. After he came back from the mission with you, he never went. In fact, after that incident--"

"Pepper," Tony hissed. His cheeks were red and he warily watched Steve.

Steve who felt a curious stirring in his chest, something that he would call hope except it felt bigger than that. "I'm glad to speculate that I was such a good influence."

Pepper looked at them both in turn and shook her head. "I'll not say anything more. Now, Captain, would you mind expanding upon your mission with Anthony? All he ever told me was that you burned a factory down."

Steve looked at Tony who shrugged. "What would you like to know?"

~~~

Steve stayed through supper, Mrs. Hogan curious and full of questions about Steve's missions in the war. It was refreshing as Steve had not met anyone since coming home who had wanted him to talk; they only wanted to tell him where he was going and how he would be paraded about. There had been weak promises that had fallen through, promises that the home office or royal guard would have need for him now that the fighting was over. Without them, he was at the mercy of the ton and others who wanted war heroes and officers to better their positions.

He didn't like to remember the war, but Mrs. Hogan's questions allowed him to remember without too much pain. It was, in fact, nice to be reminded that it hadn't all been bloodshed and gun battles. He and his team had done work that allowed battles to be won, that saved lives.

Her husband joined them toward the end, slipping in but not eating anything. Given the looks from the footmen serving the meal, Steve understood why. 

Mr. Hogan was favoring his leg in a way that was familiar and he nodded respectively at Steve. "Captain. I was never able to find you, but you did save my life. Thank you."

Mrs. Hogan smiled warmly at her husband, her hand covering his. "You brought him home to me."

Steve frowned. "I'm sorry, I don't remember."

Mr. Hogan shook his head. "I didn't think you would. Two of my fellows and I had gotten separated from our regiment during a rather violent battle. Rather lost in fact--we had crossed the line and ended up at the edges of a thin encampment of French soldiers."

"February, three years ago?" Steve asked, something at the edge of his memories.

Mr. Hogan smiled. "Yes, actually. We were the ones who were being led into the officer's tent."

Steve nodded. "Now I remember." He swallowed. "I'm sorry I was unable to save the others."

Mr. Hogan shrugged. "It happens. I'd already lost five, including my own brother, before then." He turned back to his wife. "I, at least, was able to come home."

Steve felt uncomfortable, feeling as if he was seeing something he shouldn't. A quick look at Tony revealed that the other man felt differently. He looked wistful, watching them. Steve wondered if maybe he did feel something like love for Mrs. Hogan. Or perhaps it was a wish for something similar? A love that pure and good?

Mrs. Hogan set her napkin at the table and stood up. "I thank you for your company, Captain. I hope to see more of you in the future."

Steve bowed his head. "And the same, ma'am."

She smiled at him and clasped her husband's hand as they left the room. Tony waved at the footmen who began to clear the table and Steve joined him in leaving for a smaller room. It looked like an office and Tony shut the door behind them.

"Drink?" Tony offered.

"Thank you," Steve replied. He leaned against the cluttered desk and watched Tony move fluidly, pouring scotch into two glasses and resetting the bottle on its tray. He smiled as he took the glass.

The silence continued as they drank, eying each other. The memory of their night together teased Steve and warmed his body more than the scotch was doing. Tony seemed to be remembering it as well, eyes dark as he watched Steve. The air grew thick in the room, almost cloyingly.

A knock on the door made them both jump and Steve turned away hastily, for fear that the servant would see the obvious happening and report it.

"Enter," Tony barked, his glass settling down with a harsh clink.

"Sorry, sir," a man said. "I only wondered if you needed anything more tonight?"

"No, we'll be fine," Tony replied. "A room has been made up for Captain Rogers?"

"The maid did so during dinner, yes," the man said. "Will he need help undressing?"

Steve turned, finally feeling in control. "Thank you, no. I did so myself on the field and could never get used to a valet doing it for me."

The servant bowed his head. "Then, if I may, I will retire for the night. Good evening."

Tony and Steve uttered the same and the servant left. Tony was half smiling. "He's a good man, Jarvis. He doesn't approve of my loose ways, but he leaves me be. And does well managing the servants."

"That's good," Steve said, unsure of what was going to happen now.

Tony looked Steve up and down. "The servants will all be in bed now. No one to see us go up."

The implication, the stress on the word bed, it all told Steve that if he was brave enough, he could have another night with this man. He took a deep breath and set down his glass. Tony smiled.

~~~

"Morning, boys," Mrs. Hogan greeted them. 

"Good morning," Steve replied.

Tony hummed from behind his paper. She shook her head fondly and accepted some eggs from the platter the servant held for her. "I'm unsure if Tony asked you last night, but we do have an opportunity for you."

The paper rustled, but Tony didn't put it down. Steve raised his eyebrows. "Opportunity?"

She nodded. "No one is quite sure what you're going to do now that the war is over, but many are hopeful you've inherited the estate the last Lord Erskine held and will be taking a wife."

Steve snorted. "Become one of the ton? Forgive me, ma'am, but it is not an appealing prospect. I've met too many of the ton to want to become one of them."

She smirked. "In that, we agree, Captain. Now that we've agreed that you'll not be wasting away in the country, I feel hopeful in offering you a position to guard Tony."

The paper slammed down and Tony glared at Mrs. Hogan. "And I told you, I am safe."

She clucked her tongue. "Three letters, Anthony. Three. And last month there were shots!"

Steve frowned. "Someone is trying to hurt him?"

Tony sat back in his chair. "My company is no longer in the business of making weapons. After what happened with Stane, I made the decision to cut the weapons research and production part of my business. Not completely, not until the war was over. Now, though, we have stopped, but Pepper and I do keep track of that business sector to see to it that the designs my company produced are not shipped elsewhere."

"More than that, we keep an eye on the entire industry," Mrs. Hogan continued. "As a matter of national security and a direct request from the crown itself. It seems, though, that some are not happy with the decision."

Steve didn't need to think about it. "I'll take the position."

Mrs. Hogan beamed. "Good. I knew you would."

Tony groaned. "I can take care of myself."

Steve smiled. "And now we can both take care of you."

Tony huffed. "I want it known I do not agree with this. I absolutely hate it."

Mrs. Hogan shrugged. "Noted. It will happen, still, but your objections have been noted."

~~~

The job itself was slow and almost unnecessary. Steve spent his days doing...nothing. Well, officially at least. He had met with someone at the palace who had approved of his employment and where it would be and had then given him papers detailing that Mrs. Hogan was correct to be worried. Yet, Steve's days were spent watching Tony. He worked from home most days and had almost no visitors. Some days they went out, which was exciting; Tony received leads and inquiries that required they go down, to the underside of London to find trails.

Today was a slow day. And Tony was taking advantage of that. He had locked the door, not unusual, and closed the curtains, unusual but accepted as it was an exceptionally bright day. He'd pushed Steve onto his chair and straddled his lap, completely mussing their clothes in his urgency.

Steve hummed into Tony's mouth. This was wrong, he had a job to do and Tony had papers to work on, but it was...this was nice. He still had his reservations about wanting Tony and he didn't think it completely right that he joyfully expressed his passions so often and wantonly, but it felt good, too. Brilliant and wonderful, right down to his very being.

Tony bit Steve's lip and scratched at Steve's stomach where he'd pulled Steve's shirt up. "Can't get enough of you. Never like this before, never until you."

Steve licked Tony's lip. "Good?"

"The best I think," Tony agreed. He kissed Steve, tongue pushing insistently into his mouth. He gasped as Steve squeezed his bottom. "The very best."

The lock opened and the door followed, Tony springing off Steve, but it wouldn't do much--they were both of them straining their trousers and Tony's shirt was completely unbuttoned. Mrs. Hogan didn't look up as she entered and closed the door quickly. "Are you both appropriate?"

Steve swallowed hard and put himself to rights, but he noticed Tony didn't bother. Steve felt something hot settle in under his heart and he narrowed his eyes at Tony.

Tony ran a hand through his mussed hair. "What is it?"

Mrs. Hogan peeked up and huffed. "Anthony."

Tony crossed his arms. "No. You know why I keep the door locked. I refuse to be shamed into dressing now."

Steve rolled his eyes and Mrs. Hogan frowned. She didn't argue, though, only handed him the papers she carried. "Recognize anything?"

Tony read through the papers and Steve looked over his shoulder. "Isn't that--we played cards with him on Thursday."

"Zola?" Tony asked. "We did. Didn't he say something about a new factory in Cornwall?"

"It's the wrong water, but one could still easily ship out from there," Steve said.

Mrs. Hogan took the papers back. "Then I'll see to it that these make their way to the home office."

When she left, Steve tapped his fingers on the desk. "Why didn't you--"

"Get dressed?" Tony asked. "Jealous?"

Steve blushed. "No."

Tony raised an eyebrow and Steve thought it over. "Maybe?"

Tony smirked and crowded Steve against the desk, slotting neatly between Steve's legs. "That's quite...well, I like it. But don't worry--Pepper is like a sister to me. She's seen everything and it means nothing to her."

Steve sighed and decided it didn't matter. Mrs. Hogan didn't seem like the type to stray and Tony had had plenty of opportunities to have her. That he didn't meant he likely wouldn't if he was...

"Tony?" Steve asked as he let Tony push his head back so he could kiss it. "Are we--I just--"

Tony nipped Steve's skin. "We are. If you want. I know I do and I can't imagine...well, I haven't wanted anyone since that first night."

Steve looked down and cupped Tony's cheek in his hand. "That long?"

Tony shrugged. "You ruined me for others, Captain. I only want you. And I'd like to have you for as long as we can make it last."

Steve grinned and slowly kissed Tony. Long and sweet and full of promises.

~~~

Two weeks later, Pepper brought them the evening paper. They were in a sitting room, waiting for dinner and enjoying the quiet. The last few days had been otherwise, something having upset the underside of London into chaos. Tony had wanted to chase down another trail, but they'd gotten caught up in the chaos and not made it home for almost two days.

She smiled as she handed over the paper. "I can't imagine it'll ever really be over, but we managed to close in on the inner circle."

The headline screamed of traitors and secrets in Parliament and insinuations of royal betrayal. Grotesque renditions of several criminals graced the bottom half of the page; Steve recognized Zola, but he knew a few others, including one that he remembered from a picture on Lord Erskine's home. That it had been so close to home...he covered Tony's knee--wrapped to keep swelling down since he had twisted it when they had been running yesterday--and swallowed hard.

"Done," he whispered.

Tony's hand was shaking slightly as it covered Steve's. "But not completely. I might yet need you to protect me."

Steve looked up sharply and slowly smiled as he took in the hope on Tony's face. A perfect cover for them, ready made. Mrs. Hogan laughed softly. "You lucky boys."


End file.
